wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Final Frontier
=Overview= Final Frontier is Wazoo's first, and truly only, animation piece. The ambitious film was set to feature a long, intricate plot and cast of characters. The premiere of the skit was at JFF2. A 5-minute clip was shown. The clip began with an introduction to space by a narrator. He introduces his space ship, The Clavical, as it flys by. Inside the ship, we find Don Cheadle piloting the vessel and singing a few tunes. The narrator, revealed to be Morgan Freeman, bursts in and informs him that a transmission has come on screen. They go out to see it, finding that it is the Galactic Governer, who also happens to be the father of their first mate Jeordie. After he speaks, the crew of The Clavical spot a trade planet and land on it. Jeordie and Morgan Freeman go off to barter while Cheadle heads to the bar. The two crew mates enter a dark room with an alien lifeform and begin a barter. However, soon Don bursts in and kills the alien. The crew flee back to their ship before anyone notices the murder. Back on the ship, Don finds one of his crew mates, Han Solo, reading the Communist Manifesto. The book is forbidden on his ship, thus he beats him to death with Mein Kamph. Freeman proclaims that Cheadle is out of line, prompting Don to kick him off of the ship. The clip ends with a cliff hanger of Morgan freeman being held at gunpoint and forced to get off the ship. Part 2 Picking up where the first part left off, Morgan Freeman pulls out a gun of his own, and proceeds to have a shoot off with Don Cheadle. This short fight scene was just an introduction to what was meant to be completed later. =Cast= *Morgan Freeman (Giovanni Colantonio) - Though not The Clavical's captain, Freeman is a well respected man who takes on the leadership role at many times. *Don Cheadle (Giovanni Colantonio) - The ship's corrupt captain. He is a strict ruler who kills people who disobeys his rules. He is also good friends with the Galactic Governer. *Jeordie (Doug Linse) - The ship's first mate. He is also the son of the Galactic Governer, giving him a high position of respect amongst the crew. *Jude Law (Doug Linse) - Actually the actor Jude Law. He is on the ship, and primarily makes refrences to his career at many times. *Han Solo (Giovanni Colantonio) - A main gunner of The Clavical. He also has an intrest in The Communist Manifesto. *Chewbacca (Sutton Dewey) - Han Solo's furry companion. *The Galactic Governer (Andrew Hoffman) - As the name suggests, the governer of the galaxy. He hands out orders to The Clavical, as well as 'Your Mom' jokes. *Barter Alien (Sutton Dewey) - An alien on the trade planet who deals in bartering. *Bartender (Andrew Hoffman) - The bartender of the trade planet's bar. =Sound And Animation= Final Frontier's animation is done by Doug Linse. Doug draws all of the backgrounds himself in Microsoft Paint and edits them together in a Roxio editing program. All of the characters are pictures of the actors off the internet, but at times body's are drawn beneath the head to give the characters a fuller range of motion. The sound is recorded through a small with microphone and transported into already created scenes. The process is very tedious, making the project among one of Wazoo's most involved. The skit also features voice acting from special guests such as Andrew Hoffman and Sutton Dewey. =Completion?= The entire plot for Final Frontier has been completely mapped out. The second part of it has also bgun animation. However, an accident delayed the production harshly. Doug Linse's brother Greg Linse moved all of the audio files for the second part onto his external hard drive one day. Thus, the editing program could not locate the files leaving the animation created silent. The file stayed like this for a long time, prompting the creators to give up out of frusteration. After months however, the audio reappeared into the file all in the correct locations. The animators do not have enough time at this point to finish the project, although they still aspire to. While it's possible that they make work on it in the future, no one is sure exactly when this would be. Watch Trailer